You and me
by Kenzie-dusu-x3
Summary: SasukexSakura


She led Daniel to her house feeling slightly embaressed, it wasn't like the house was a mess. But she just hadn't ever brought a boy home, alone. She felt safe with Daniel, but she wasn't sure if he would accept her if he saw her...naked. Her face burned as she blushed at the thought of them both naked. She wanted to see Daniel, but then again, she was afraid. She wasn't a virgin, and she thought he may look down at her because of that fact. Sighing she looked up at him, "Over here.." she murmerd, she pulled out her key and opened the door, limping inside. It was dark and she was slightly afraid, she cuddled into Daniel, biting her lip swept Kay off her feet and carried her inside. "The place smells like you," he whispered while taking a deep breath. He shuddered feeling his face heat up in the darkness and he was glad Kay couldn't see. He was a virgin and obviously Kay had had experiance. What would she think of what was sure to be his poor performance? He carried her to what he figured was her room because it was where her scent was the strongest. His gentle arms curled her to his chest as he sat down on the bed and whipped off his shirt. He didn't want to rush things but his hormones were already taking over. "Kay.." he watched as he took off his shirt, he was amazingly sexy. He groaned her name and she rushed over to him, her own hormones buzzing through her. She sat on her knees facing him on the bed. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his, then exploding. Her hands dove into his hair and she pressed herself closer to him, unable to hide the feelings she had for him. She grinded her hips against him, running her tongue along his botten lip. Her eyes drooped shut and she moaned his name on his lips, "Daniel!" he sounded more like a scream, she needed him. opened his mouth willingly and gave her entry. Kay was so seductive and she didn't even try or notice. Daniel traced her breasts with his finger and created a strange purring noise inside his chest. "Ok I need to be in you, now." Daniel decided and hauled her up on the bed with him. He rolled around until they were tangled under the covers together and he hissed her name in her ear. His hands found there way to Kay's sleeves and he began to tug her shirt over her head. She was like an angel. It sounded cheesy but he couldn't describe her anyway let him take her shirt off, gripping his shoulders and pressing herself to him, her knee came up, rubbing against his member. She smiled into the kiss, slipping her tongue inside of his mouth. Her hands tickled his chest, tracing over it. She tried to unbuckle his pants, her hands fumbling but failing. She groaned in aggrivation. "Daniel..." she half moaned, half felt mortified that his erection was so big and hard. It had been that way for a while now though, it was amazing how Kay effected him so easily. "Anything for you babe," he said huskily. He pulled off his pants and her's in the same flick of his wrists and slowly he began to slide his boxers down his legs. Next he got to work on her bra and panties feeling like he would explode in anticipation. He hoped he wasn't rushing her and stressing her out but there was no doubt he was ready. He gripped her hips and teased her entrance with his member. He didn't enter her but he rubbed it against her and murmered her name. "Tell me what you want Kay," he urged."Daniel, stop teasing me-" she moaned loudly feeling his member against her entrance, she arched her back, but he held down her hips. She turned a bright red, gasping for breath, Tell me what you want Kay.. "You," she gasped, still trying to wriggle inside of him, "Inside me...please Daniel...I...Ahh!" she felt him member rub against her raised his eyebrows and kept his grip on her waist, now licking his lips. "Oh really?" He asked while running a hand down her neck to her breasts which he gave a gentle squeeze. As much as he wanted to delay and make her more anxious he was eager for entering her too and it became hard for him to focus. He busied himself with flipping her over on her stomach and pushing a finger inside her. He hoped she'd squirm and scream and play along, it was one thing he loved about her. He wiggled his finger around inside her and crushed his lips against her neck. His whole body began to slide up and down on top of her and soon he could take it no longer. He pulled his finger out almost tempted to taste it but feeling like a freak for even thinking that. Then he pushed inside her slowly. "Do you like that Kay?" He asked. Most of his questions were for teasing her but some were sincere in where he didn't know what she wanted, needed. He'd give her every dirty thing she gasped as he pushed a finger inside of her, her face began to turn a shade of pink that she was sure hadn't been discoverd yet. She squirmed as he moved them around moaning his name. Then he pulled them out and pushed his member inside of her, she screamed in delight, pressing herself closer to him when he asked her, Do you like that Kay? She moaned and nodded, "Oh God, yes Daniel, yes..." she gasped, moving her hips so that it was more enjoyable for them felt his lip bleed slightly under his teeth as he bit back a scream and swallowed a moan. He couldn't believe how easily it came with them. "Crap Kay I love you so much!" He dug his fingers into the bed and turned them again so he was on the bottom. He reached up with a grunt and suckled her breasts. They were the perfect size. If only her aunt and uncle were home. He was so caught up in the thrill that Daniel thought he'd enjoy it if they were caught releasing, in sweats, and screaming each other's groaned as she was rolled ontop of him, she felt him suck on her breast and she moaned leaning foreward, forgetting about him member in her. Once she had leaned foreward she felt it move inside of her and moaned, she moved back and forth with her hips, letting her head fall back with moans. She couldn't believe this was happening to easily, so quickly. "Oh please Daniel," she groaned, "Don't stop." she begged, her own voice seemed childlike."Don't stop?" Daniel teased again unable to understand how he was still able to mantain some bit of common sense through this. He lifted her off him for a moment as he slid out of her. Then abruptly he dropped her and thrust upward so that he went as far as he could go. He was afraid he might have hurt her by going so far in but at the same time he might have found a sensitive spot. He made a mental note to do that again sometime. He hesitated at first but thought of something that would definitely please her. "Should I use my mouth?" He asked remembering how she had been so pleased after he simply suckled her breasts. He twisted his head and pulled out slightly so he could run his tongue along her folds. He wished he had met Kay earlier. All the years he had wasted without her! She tasted sweeter then honey. With a small blush he wondered what Chloe and Charlie were doing. He hadn't seen them after his last kiss with Kay in the street after breaking up with moaned as he plunged into her, "Oh my God," he ran his tongue against her folds and she shiverd in delight. How could he possibly be able to do this? The sounds coming from her throat weren't familiar to her. "Daniel..." she moaned loudly, she suddenly hoped she wasn't bothering her neighbor, Loki. Daniel slipped his tongue into her opening and felt his body go numb. He still couldn't believe he was here. "Kay..." he groaned and shuddered but didn't pull away. He'd need a good long shower after this. 


End file.
